Date Night
by whitelips paleface
Summary: Carlisle and Esme have the responsibility of being parents to seven teenage vampires and one hybrid. Carlisle has a fun night ahead of them to leave all that behind and just act their physical age, even for a little while.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight.**

**~.~.~**

It's been a stressful couple of weeks in the Cullen household. They were planning their next move, and Esme was out for a week checking up on the house they had in Oregon. She added another house on their property a couple of miles away from the main house, and it was to her liking, she was thankful that Bella and Edward actually preserved her gifts, and not like Rosalie and Emmett. The teenage vampires of the house were already done packing their stuff, and they covered the remaining furniture with white sheets.

Esme was just about done packing up her and Carlisle's stuff. She opened the wardrobe and took out all of Carlisle's remain shirts and pants. She smiled as she remembered when they were going to leave Ashland, how Carlisle had packed his clothes.

"_Honey, do you have space in your box?" she said holding two dresses in her arms, looking down at them and dusting them off. Hearing a muffled yeah as her reply, she looked up and saw the mess that was in front of her. _

_The shirts and pants were just thrown into the boxes and luggage's, without a care. So were his coats and other belongings. "Darling, what are you doing?" Esme giggled as she saw him about to close the luggage. He had double than she did. _

"_Packing." Carlisle teased her kissing her head as she sat her dresses on the bed. _

"_I know, but it's really bad packing." She said dumping the clothing on the bed, with a shocked Carlisle next to her. "You pack your study, and I'll re-pack your clothes." Esme said shooing him away with one hand and a kiss to the nose. _

Sighing and closing the lid of his luggage after folding his last shirt, she set it down next to the rest of his luggage's and her own. They were set to leave tomorrow night and try to get to Connecticut by morning.

"Done already, tesoro?" Carlisle whispered in her ear as he came in from his last shift at work. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed a kiss to her temple.

Esme smiled and leaned back onto his chest. "Yes, mi amor." She replied turning around in his arms. They shared a passionate kiss, seeing as Carlisle's last shift happened to be twenty-four hours long. She smiled into the kiss and smiled softly around the same time Carlisle did.

"I have plans for us tonight." He murmured against her lips.

"Oh?" Esme asked, raising an eyebrow, bringing her head back a little bit to make eye contact with him. It's been a while since they have gone out. They rarely ever have family outings, and when they did, they always had to cut it short due to Emmett making a spectacle out of himself. "But Carlisle, the kids are heading out there tonight?" Esme furrowed her brows in confusion, how were they going to have a family outing if most of the family were going to be heading out to Hartford in a couple of hours.

Carlisle rubbed their noses together, as he cupped her cheeks. "That's where you're wrong, Darling. It's just going to be us two. Alice has our outfits picked out." He said, pulling two garment backs from behind the door, where he had hung them before greeting his beautiful wife.

Esme chuckled and shook her head, of course Alice had to pick out their outfits. "Where are we going, Doctor Cullen?" she asked, placing the garment bags on the bed, and intended to unzip them to see what was inside. Carlisle's hands stopped her and brought her hand to his lips.

"All you need to know, is that we're finally acting our physical ages. So, don't worry Mrs. Cullen, you're going to have a great time." He reassured her and took his garment bag from the bed and kissed her cheek before stepping out leaving her to get ready.

**~.~.~**

Her hair was curled into loose waves when she got a text on her phone. Putting down her curling iron, Esme picked up her phone and saw that it was a text from Alice. She rolled her eyes when she read the message.

_Hurry. Up! _

Esme picked up her curling iron and curled the hairs that surround her face, making sure they curl away from her face. Her makeup was done, and she added a red lip, as she knew that Carlisle loved a good red lip on her. Glancing at the garment bag hanging from the door, she sighed and zipped up her makeup bag before timidly opening the garment bag, scared of what was behind it. You just never know with Alice picking out your outfits.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw what was hanging in there. It was a simple black jumpsuit with a v neck that would show off her cleavage nicely, it was fitted from her upper body, and it was sort of flared. Once she put it on, it hugged her body perfectly, showing off her curves. Turning in front of the mirror, Esme made a mental note to thank Alice for picking out the perfect jumpsuit.

Slipping on one of her nude heels, she grabbed her clutch and walked downstairs to meet her husband. As she got to the last step, her mouth dropped. There he was standing, her blonde god. He was wearing a dark blue button-down dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, beige pants, and loafers. This was the first time she saw him dressed like this; he was right. They were finally dressing their physical age.

Carlisle heard the clicking of her heels and he turned around and was dumbfounded by her beauty. The way her hair fell around her face, the fit of the jumpsuit, his eyes fell momentarily on her cleavage, she rarely ever worse such type of tops that would be show her cleavage.

"Carlisle, you look handsome." Esme whispered as she walked closer to her husband, as he stared at her with wide eyes, filled with lust.

Carlisle took his wife in his arms and held her by the small of her back and admired her. "You look so beautiful, like an angel." He murmured against her forehead. "What did I do to deserve you?" He said, twirling her to get a better look which caused Esme to giggle.

"What did _I _do to deserve you, my love?" Esme said, running her hands down his chest, feeling his pecks. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her lips.

"We should go, darling. Or else we're never going to leave the house." He said taking her hand and holding it close to his chest.

"Let's go." Esme grinned and followed her husband out the door and into the awaiting car.

**~.~.~**

The drive from their house and into the city was fast, since Carlisle was driving like there was no tomorrow. Esme didn't understand her family's need to go forty miles above the speed limit. Esme was looking out her window for the majority of their trip into town, with her hand in Carlisle's.

They stopped in front a winery, and her brows furrowed. "Carlisle what are we doing here?" She asked as he started to unbuckle his seatbelt, before opening her door for her, holding his hand out for her. Stepping out, she looked at the winery, and saw that other couples were walking in as well. They seemed to be dressed a little too formal than the rest of the other couples.

Carlisle snaked his arm around her waist and walked them over to the entrance. The lobby was cozy and inviting. Esme was too busy admiring the high ceilings, with the rustic looking lights that adorned the walls and ceilings to notice that Carlisle had bought both of their tickets to the event. "Ready?" Carlisle asked placing a hand on her hip, leading her to another room.

"So, are you going to tell me what we're doing here? As we don't drink wine?" Esme asked in a low voice for only Carlisle to hear her.

He led them to two seats in the back where there was a small easel with a canvas sitting in front of them with a paper plate with some acrylic paint. "I heard one of the nurses talk about a painting class that was held here every month." He said fixing himself on his seat.

Esme nodded, still a little confused as to why they were dressed so nice. "Okay, but this is something couples in their thirties and forties do, love." Esme said, examining the colors that were laid out in front of her. Some red, blue, yellow, orange, pink, greens, browns, and white.

Carlisle chuckled and clasped her knee, which sent a shiver up her spine. "Well, darling. You're physically only four years away from thirty." He teased, whispering in her ear, which she responded to with a shudder. "No but, this is one of our first stops before we let loose." He said, sitting straight up as their instructor came to view.

Their hour painting class went by fairly quickly, they pretended to drink some wine while they painted their meadow of sunflowers during a sunset. Esme tried hard not to do her best work, not wanting to seem like an over achiever. However, she had fun while painting alongside with her husband. She noticed that he was trying to perfect the blend where the grass meets the sky.

Esme giggled and grabbed a different paintbrush from their mason jar of paintbrushes. "Darling, use a different paint brush. Then, dip the green into a little bit of the white so it doesn't seem so harsh, and do use small strokes." She said handing him the paintbrush with one hand, and the other she demonstrated what she wanted Carlisle to do.

Carlisle huffed and mimicked his wife's movements, getting his desired look he smiled at her. "You know, when we move to Oregon you should see if you can teach these types of nights. You're better than our current instructor." He mused over the art that Esme had perfected. She was adding finishing details to her sunflower, to add more texture.

"I don't know, maybe." Esme murmured with a smile, as she pretended to take a sip from her wine glass. "I remember white wine being my favorite when I was human." She said examining her glass, swirling the liquid in it.

Carlisle examined his own glass that had red wine, and chuckled. "If we could drink wine, I think red would be mine." He said with a wink.

**~.~.~**

As they left the building, Esme had a smile on her face. It's been a while since they went out on a cute date, and if they just did this for their date night, she would be content. As long as she was with her husband, she didn't want much else.

"So, where to next?" Esme asked, as they slowly walked back to the Mercedes, her arm intertwined with his.

Carlisle smiled and gently pushed her against their car and gave her a kiss to where she carried his mark. Esme let out a gasp of pleasure and suppressed a moan. "We're going to have fun."

"Can you at least tell me what we're going to do, Carlisle?" she questioned, and he shook his head and opened her door. With a huff she went inside, and fixed her hair, making sure it still looked nice.

"Trust me, you'll have fun, if not you'll think it's ridiculous and think it's funny." He said, as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped off into the night.

With a giggle she held onto his hand and turned on the radio, and let it play for what seemed a couple of minutes before one caught her attention. Esme erupted into fits of laughter when she heard the song come on. Looking over to her husband who looked so confused she couldn't help; but laugh harder.

"Do you remember this song, honey?" She asked in between giggles. When he shook her head, she elaborated more. "Remember the first time we had karaoke night? The kids forced us to sing as well. They chose the song for us." She said trying to jog his memory.

"Oh! Yes, I do remember, it was that ABBA song Mamma Mia, right?" He asked, remembering how everyone was dying with laughter as he sang so tense and uncomfortable, but Esme looked so at ease and was having fun with it.

"You looked so scared, darling. It was funny, I still laugh when I hear this song." She said smiling up at him and patted his thigh. He tried to dance go along with Esme when they first sang this song, but it only made him seem more awkward, and Emmett didn't let him live it down for the next couple of years.

Forgetting about the song, she noticed that they pulled up to a club. She frowned and looked at Carlisle as he turned off the vehicle. "A club?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're twenty-three and twenty-six. Let's act it." He said with a wink and stepped out of the car. This time, Esme beat him to opening her door, and she couldn't help but see a bunch of couples their age walk into the club. So many years that she took on the mother role, she forgot that she was actually a twenty-six-year-old.

"Let's go." Esme sighed, taking Carlisle's hand as they headed into the building. When she walked in, she was taken by surprise. The first level was filled with tables and a small stage as they walked over to a table, Carlisle pulled out a chair for his wife, and sat down next to her.

"I thought this was a dance club?" She said confused, but soon after she heard more upbeat music coming from upstairs.

"The first level is for karaoke, and the upper level is where the dancing happens. I was thinking we do one song, and we go up afterwards." He said, smiling at his wife quite lovingly.

Esme nodded, and watched him stand from his chair, and walk closer to where the stage was. She assumed he was signing them up for their turn on karaoke.

"Well hello, there." She heard a male voice come from beside her, she looked up and there was a tall man standing next to her with a smirk on his face.

Esme offered him a polite smile before turning back to her attention to Carlisle. "So, what's a pretty lady doing out here all by herself?" He asked pulling out a chair and sitting in front of Esme, she could tell he was about thirty years old, a few greying hairs here and there.

"I'm waiting for my husband." She said softly, before looking at the person currently doing her rendition of a Whitney Huston song.

The man shook his head and leaned closer to her. "Why don't we ditch your husband and go upstairs?" He offered, clearly over confident with himself.

Esme tried not scoff and looked to where her husband was, and he was coming back with dark eyes. "I'm afraid not." She said as politely as she could.

Once he reached where he had left Esme, he held back a growl, as he saw her eyeing his wife up and down. "I'm back." He said, sitting down next to her, and pulling her into a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned back, caressing his cheek. "Who's this?" He asked, after breaking the kiss and looking pointedly at the man.

Esme scoffed at the man as she noticed he was still there, staring at them with his mouth agape. "Oh, he was just leaving." She said flipping her hair to cover her face. He got the clue quite immediately and stood up from their table and left.

Carlisle growled, pulling Esme closer as he watched the man go back and sit down with his group of friends. "Oh, Carlisle is jealous?" Esme asked, quite amused of the fact that he was jealous, normally she's the one who would get a tad jealous.

"My love, how can I not?" he questioned.

Esme laughed and leaned into his shoulder, as she clapped for the young woman who just finished her rendition of So Emotional. "It's cute." She teased.

"We're next." He whispered, standing up from his seat as the DJ announced their names.

"Carlisle, you didn't!" She laughed with a smile on her face, letting herself get tugged to the front, following her husband to the stage. "We don't even have a song." She said, grabbing the microphone that someone had handed to her.

"Don't worry, just let loose." He said before kissing her forehead.

The melody started playing and she noticed it was one of the modern ones that she adored, because of the simplicity of the song, and it seemed to be cliché now, however, nonetheless it was one her favorites along with Carlisle's. It was the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

She let Carlisle go first, and if her heart would still beat, she swears it would be fluttering, and her face would be red as he was singing it to her. His song was so angelic, and smooth. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the women in the room were recording and she supposes Carlisle did too as he grabbed her arm.

He nudged her and let her know that her part was coming on, and so she sang. She sang with all her might, smiling at her husband who was looking at her with loving eyes, nothing else mattered in the world at this point. This was all that mattered, they shared the most perfect moment ever.

"_I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight" _they both finished off, as the room erupted into cheers and applause, she laughed with happiness, as did Carlisle as they stared at each other, before he gave her lips a chaste kiss.

"That was fun!" Esme gushed to her husband, her eyes sparkling with delight. Carlisle chuckled and hugged her close.

"I had fun too, mi amor." He said, as he walked them upstairs.

Esme laughed as he walked them to the middle of the dance floor and they proceeded to dance to an upbeat song, that really, they didn't need to try so hard.

"I want to try something!" Esme called over the loud music. Carlisle had a confused look on his face, not knowing what his wife was up to. She turned around her back to him and proceeded to grab one of his hands and place them on her hips.

"Oh." Carlisle said amused, as he looked around and saw some other couples dancing this way. If he could, he'd be blushing. However, he went with the flow.

They danced the night away, really letting loose after an eventful couple of months, and with the threats of the Volturi, they needed it.

They were glad that they could just act their age, just two adults in their twenties, as if they didn't have children. They couldn't be happier, spending much needed time together.

**I always wanted to see Carlisle and Esme let loose and forget about their responsibilities of being vampire parents to seven teenaged vampires, and grandparents to one half-vampire half-human. **


End file.
